


Kidnapped

by stars_are_eternal



Series: Whumptober Collection 2020 [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Crime Fighting, Crime Scenes, Interrogation, Kidnapping, Organized Crime, Other, Post-Season/Series Finale, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars_are_eternal/pseuds/stars_are_eternal
Summary: Day 1 prompt for Whumptober: waking up restrainedTani wakes up restrained and is in for a nice shock.
Relationships: Junior Reigns/Tani Rey
Series: Whumptober Collection 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948726
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Kidnapped

When Tani first came to, things were a blur, and it took her several moments to realize where she was. The room was small, made of concrete that had seen better days, with mold starting to show on more than one spot. There were no windows, just a large, rusty iron door, and a small lightbulb hanging above her, with its wires half exposed, that gave off a dim light. Her head was pounding, not due to the light but because of the almost blinding pain on the back of her head, forcing her to close her eyes and take a few shallow and shaky breaths. Just having to breathe was a struggle as well, her chest hurting with every inhale and exhale, and with her every move as soon as she attempted it. A whimper escaped her, followed by a yelp as soon as Tani tried to yank a bit harder on the restraints. There was at least one broken rib, maybe even two, not to mention the shoulder that hurt as she tried to move her arms.

Sitting there in the dim light, Tani tried making out any sounds that could give away where she was, any cars or people from the outside, or even the ocean or animal life to determine whether she was somewhere in the city, close to the shore or somewhere in the jungle, which was her very first guess. Nothing else stood out that would have her think otherwise, and it wouldn’t be the first time they’d discover the one or the other abandoned bunker used for kidnapping or torture. Occasionally, it was both, and at times it even served as a hideout or base of operation for criminals they were trying to track down and stop before the safety of the general public of Oahu was at stake.

Regardless of how many times Tani had witnessed Steve and Danny be dragged out of one or the other situation she was in right then and there, Steve more so than Danny, the young woman never imagined something like that to happen to her, though the more she thought about it, the more it made sense. With her now being in charge of the task force, it made her an easy target. Being a woman on top of that meant that whoever had her probably underestimated her, thinking she’d crack under the first few minutes of them punching her, kicking her, getting close to torturing her the very first round as well, just because she was a stubborn one, and they were wrong in thinking she’d crack. Tani truly was stubborn, made snarky remarks whenever she could, which got her in the state she was in to begin with. With all the injuries, she could only imagine how bruised her face was on top of it all.

Anybody could have done it. All Tani knew was that it was several men, three at least from the voices she managed to make out, given the fact she came to blindfolded the first time before they had their way with her, though she could have sworn there were more people inside. There was an ever-present eerie feeling of somebody else being there in the shadows, just lurking around, watching, maybe even giving instructions as to what to do next to her. The question that came along with them not wanting her to know who they were was exactly that: who were these guys, and what was up with all the secrecy? The bad guys usually didn’t bother hiding, so maybe CIA? FBI? It wouldn’t be the first time that Five-0 had to deal with them, and their disapproval and almost mocking towards the task force was something she was very familiar with as well.

Finally, there was movement somewhere within the place she was held in, first what seemed to be above her, causing some of the dust to fall off the ceiling and almost have it threateningly crack a bit, the light swinging back and forth ever so slightly. The sounds were followed by something indistinguishable that came closer and closer, resonating outside of the heavy iron door. There had to be a corridor outside the room then. Tani took a few shallow breaths, as much as the pain in her chest allowed it and braced herself for what was to come. Even if she was untied and would want to attempt escape, she didn’t know how far she’d get in the state she was in. She needed to know what she was dealing with first.

The sounds stopped right in front of the door several moments later, what she recognized as footsteps were now silent and she could only hear what seemed to be struggles. It was confirmed seconds later as the key was put inside the lock and turned, the mechanism clicking and a tall and muscular man opening the door. He gave her almost a sickeningly sweet smile before stepping aside, revealing just who was in the doorway. Tani gasped, staring wide eyed, bottom lip quivering just a tiny bit.

“… Junior?”

**Author's Note:**

> This small oneshot acts also as a prologue of a fanfic I am currently working on.


End file.
